Queen Coral’s Scrolls
This is a compilation of all scrolls written by Queen Coral of the SeaWings. It's meant to replace the individual pages for each scroll. The Missing Princess The Missing Princess is a fantasy-type scroll written by Queen Coral. She wrote it for Tsunami, her lost daughter and eldest heir to the throne, wishing for her return. Appearances The scroll is mentioned in both The Dragonet Prophecy and The Lost Heir as Tsunami's all-time favorite, despite considering it to be not the most well-written scroll and not knowing that it was written for (and about) her. When Queen Coral told her to read it, Princess Tsunami mentioned that it was her favorite to her mother, and she learned that the scroll was written in her honor because of her mother's hopes of finding her lost egg. It is mentioned that there were "welcoming committees of SeaWings", "bowing lobsters" and "glowing jellyfish" marking the path to the palace. It is also said that the princess's parents tore up the ocean looking for her and that the tale ended with feasting (which Clay loves). When Queen Coral found Tsunami, she said word for word what the queen in the scroll said once she found her daughter. When Tsunami was asked what she thought of the unread scrolls Queen Coral gave her to read in front of the council, she said, "Uh, The Missing Princess is still my favorite", making the council chuckle, most likely making Tsunami feel quite embarrassed. Summary It is about a time when a royal SeaWing dragonet goes missing and the queen and king tear up the ocean to find her. Glowing jellyfish, bowing seahorses, and bejeweled dancing lobsters guide the lost princess to her mother the queen, and her palace. When she finds her way home, her parents welcome her joyously with open wings, and the queen tells the royal daughter that she had never stopped searching for her. An orchestra of dolphins and a feast are held in celebration of her return. These scrolls were likely destroyed at the same time as the Summer Palace was demolished. The Tragedy of Orca The Tragedy of Orca is a scroll based on the true story of Orca written by Queen Coral, a well known SeaWing author as well as the queen. After the death of her eldest daughter, Princess Orca, whom she killed by impaling her with the narwhal horn at the tip of her tail during their Royal Challenge, she wrote the scroll in her memory. The Tragedy of Orca was written about Queen Coral's eldest daughter's death at her own talons. Orca had challenged her for the SeaWing throne as soon as she matured, or "almost the moment she turned seven". She had almost succeeded, until Coral had no choice but to impale her with her narwhal horn spear that was attached to the end of her tail, thus ending the battle between mother and daughter. Despite winning the battle, Coral was full of guilt at killing her own daughter and went on to write a scroll about her death. Though the scroll was officially written by Queen Coral, it was her scribe, Whirlpool, who came up with some of Coral's ideas for the scroll and helped write it. The scroll was mentioned in The Lost Heir during Tsunami's first Aquatic lesson. Whirlpool had her recite the first chapter of the scroll without telling her what she was actually saying. He described the scroll as an "extremely moving, glorious writing". He also said that by learning Coral's scrolls, Tsunami could learn everything she needed to know about Aquatic. Mentioned This is for scrolls written by Coral that are only mentioned. Not much is known about them. * Claws of Murder * A Tail of Blood * On the Differences between Oysters and Clams Note: This is a poem or is possibly in verse. * One on how Coral and Gill got together. * Many stating that Coral is a good queen. Mentioned by Starflight. Trivia * Only 5 of Coral's scrolls are known by name. * Most were written in the squid ink that stains Queen Coral's claws * She has likely written several more. ** This is likely because in Moon Rising Turtle says "I like the scrolls that weren't written by my mother. I've read way too many of those."